


The Great Pineapple Experiment

by ifyousaysodearie



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Cum Play, Experiments, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Smut, Swallowing, blowjob, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyousaysodearie/pseuds/ifyousaysodearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock does his research and decides to experiment with what he has read. I wrote this for Cottoncandypink on tumblr because she is an excellent and wonderful RP partner <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Pineapple Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cottoncandypink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cottoncandypink).



Sherlock had been researching oral sex for the past few hours. Ever since he had started engaging in a sexual relationship with John Watson he had felt the need to learn anything and everything he could about the mechanics behind sex. Like everything else in his life, sex was a bit of an experiment to say the least. He was inexperienced to say the least and as every other experience in life, knowledge made it that much easier to perform successfully. It was after several hours of research that he had stumbled upon a debate on the distinct flavor of semen. Some people swore it was the most delicious substance that they had tasted, others decided that it was vile. Some even debated the idea that diet could change the taste of the liquid and this sparked an idea in Sherlock’s mind.  
John gave him a curious look in the morning when Sherlock had prepared breakfast and had used the juicer to make fresh pineapple juice. “Um, Sherlock… you don’t have like twenty-four hours left or something?” John smirked as he sat at the table, opening the paper.  
Sherlock offered him a confused look and shook his head. “It’s an experiment.”  
John in turn looked just as confused. “What kind of experiment?”  
“Nothing of importance, I found several people discussing online the validity of diet on the impact of the taste of male discharge.” Sherlock explained as if it were perfectly normal to conduct such experiments. “I wanted to know if there was any truth behind it. One of the more common suggestions was that pineapple can make semen have a sweeter flavor.”  
John swallowed his tea, though impulse would have had him spitting it out. Hesitating before responding as he quirked one eyebrow. “So you actually went to the grocery and bought that just…to experiment?”  
Sherlock nodded as the juice from the fruit ran into the glass and he handed it to John. “Drink up.”  
John rolled his eyes and took the pineapple juice, enjoying the slightly overly sweet taste with his morning toast.

Sherlock had been feeding John the fruit at steady intervals during the next few days. Soon a week had gone by and John had to admit he enjoyed the boost from the extra bit of natural sugars from the juice in the morning. Kissing Sherlock gently on the lips as he decided he should walk to the surgery today, just to burn off some of the extra energy.  
When he met Sherlock’s eyes he knew that he was going to in fact be late for work. The detective started to deep the kiss and he was fumbling at John’s zipper. The doctor grinned and shook his head as if to convey that this was an inconvenient time. Sherlock was having none of it and in truth John did not want to stop him. Sinking to his knees Sherlock continued to quickly undo the other man’s pants. John leaned back against the wall and lowered one hand to gently comb through Sherlock’s inky curls.  
Sherlock kissed at his waist as his hands quickly tugged down his trousers and pants as one. “Christ, Sherlock.” John hissed softly as the detectives mouth began to kiss up his thigh.  
Sherlock teased John for only a brief moment before licking at his semi-hard cock. John was rigid in a matter of moments as Sherlock kissed and licked at his most intimate parts. Sherlock had read that it took only a week to notice the difference in flavor and right now at 7:32 a.m. exactly it had been a week.  
He nuzzled his face into John’s thigh as his warm breath bathed against the doctor’s cock. John was standing there a bit on edge, excited but knowing he should be responsible and leave. Sherlock gripped John’s rigid dick, wrapping his fingers around it into a loose fist. Guiding it towards his mouth and parting his lips to let the head slide between them. John felt his knees buckle at the sensation of the detective sucking at his now pulsing dick, eager and ready for the attention.  
Sherlock circled his tongue up under the head, bathing the sensitive skin with his wet, warm muscle. Swallowing with a good bit of suction as he took in the distinct taste of musk and salt mixed with all the comfort of John’s woolen sweaters on his tongue. John’s breath hitched in his throat as Sherlock began to push his length further into his mouth, pressing it slowly to the back of his throat.  
“Fuck…fuck Sherlock you feel incredible.” John managed to stammer as his hips keened forward gently, begging the man on his knees to take him deeper.  
Sherlock abided the requested of John’s body, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth, feeling it tickle the back of his throat. Controlling himself enough not to gag as he let his throat adjust to John’s girth. Swallowing and suckling with vigor and enthusiasm as he elicited such beautiful sounds from John Watson’s mouth. Sherlock swallowed and licked at his pulsing dick, tracing careful patterns up and down the length as he gently bobbed his head to create the smallest bit of friction.  
John was lost; he was in heaven, a nirvana no man should be lucky enough to know while still mortal. His toes curled inside of his shoes, his breath huffing from his longs as he focused on the hot, slick mouth around him. Sherlock was swallowing hard, taking in what he could as he allowed himself time to adjust to John’s cock. Giving generous, long licks around him, teasing up and down the sensitive skin of his shaft.  
John gripped on to Sherlock’s hair with more meaning, letting him know how very badly he needed the detective to continue. In a quick motion Sherlock pushed his mouth down to the base of John’s cock, causing the man to convulse for a moment, his hips jutting towards Sherlock’s face.  
Sherlock gagged but did not stop his precise suction around his lover, his tongue stroking erratic patterns on the tender, excited flesh. John released a deep moan of contentment and Sherlock took that as a signal to suck harder still.  
John had to shut his eyes in order to focus his body so he did not fall on ass as his knees buckles. Sherlock did not relent, his attention growing more passionate and wanting around John’s cock. Soon the doctor was rutting his hips forward with less and less concern for Sherlock’s comfort. Panting as he tried to verbalize the fact that he was so very close. He failed, not being able to warn Sherlock that he was going t come. His body went rigid, every muscles tensed with the impending promise of pure pleasure. A moment later as felt his body melting away into a familiar but still breath-taking state of semi-numbness. His lungs heaving as he caught his breath, running his hand through Sherlock’s hand gratefully. Looking down to meant the kaleidoscope eyes that met his own with affection. John let out a breathless groan as Sherlock released him from his mouth.  
Sherlock licked at his lips, savoring and evaluating the taste of John on his tongue. He was salty and musky but there was a hint of something saccharine that had not been there before. It was too early to tell if his experiment had any validity, yes a second test would be in order. He Smirked up towards John as he rose from his knees, “Interesting.” He nodded turning on his heel.  
John fastened his trousers, shaking his head but deciding against asking what Sherlock meant exactly in that one word. Kissing the detective gently on his cupids bow before heading out the door to go to the surgery; Sherlock went to his computer to chart the results, deciding to continue the experiment at least another week.


End file.
